


Celestial Tides

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Missy breaks River out of prison to go on adventures, they actually talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Missy breaks River out of Stormcage to see the stars. River laments the fact that she and The Doctor are travelling in opposite directions, and Missy offers some comfort.
Relationships: Missy/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Celestial Tides

River had always found frequent excuses to break out of Stormcage, becoming more frequent as the long years of her sentence dragged by. Usually it was The Doctor or a vortex manipulator and some hallucinogenic lipstick that secured her exit, but in recent months another visitor had been arriving at her cell. Missy had been intrigued by River ever since their time in the Bekdel Institute, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want the satisfaction of keeping her best friend's wife as one of her own so-called 'pets'. They travelled together across a multitude of galaxies, and Missy was pleasantly surprised to find that she was a less morally exhausting companion than The Doctor, but less pleasantly surprised to find that she was actually beginning to feel rather fond of her. Maybe The Doctor did have a point after all.

"Choose somewhere." Missy called across the console room to River, who had been peacefully relaxing in an armchair with a book. "I'm bored!"

"You're always bored." She called back, not looking up. "Find someone else to play with." 

Missy came over to her, whining loudly and draping herself across River like a spoilt house cat. It reminded River of The Doctor, except worse, and slightly scarier. She tried to keep reading, but Missy's childish whining forced her to stop and give in. 

"Fine. Somewhere romantic. I want to see stars." She said. Missy hummed happily. 

"Dying star system coming right up! I'll park in front, we can open the doors and watch the stars explode. My favourite kind of fireworks." 

"I thought your favourite fireworks were exploding planets? Preferably with lots of people on them." River laughed. 

"I'm surprised you're laughing. Your darling husband wouldn't approve." Missy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Yes. Well, he's right, but he's also not here." River shrugged, putting her book to one side and walking to the console. 

"You're lucky The Doctor found you." Missy said. "If he hadn't, you wouldn't have found me or been able to enjoy my charming company."

River laughed at her, much to her annoyance. "It wasn't luck." She said, "We were all planned out from the start. Now we're stuck going backwards and our timelines never work out."

"It tends to happen that way with time travel I'm afraid, The Doctor and I never seem to meet at the right time." Missy sighed, idly flicking at the Tardis controls. The console buzzed almost angrily and River discretely shifted them over by one star system when Missy turned her back. Missy looked almost sad when she talked about The Doctor, with the emphasis on the almost. 

"At least you're in sync with me. We've met in the right order every time so far." She pointed out, glancing over at Missy in case it produced a meaningful reaction. "The universe seems to keep bringing us together in perfect time." 

"Like the sun and the moon." Missy mused dramatically. "We can never be out of each other's orbit." Realising the sense of yearning that had crept into her voice she backtracked, screwing up her face in mock disgust. "Which probably means I'm stuck with you."

River shook her head, laughing, and walked over to Missy, resting her hands gently on Missy's arms. "We're different." she said, her eyes soft. "The moon and the sun are obvious opposites, the pair everybody knows. We're rarer than that, more special than that. We're the moon and the ocean, each pulling the other in and out on the tide. Neither of us can resist the pull. It's not the most obvious pair, but we'll always be joined somehow, unable to tear ourselves away from the dance." 

Missy blinked at her. She hadn't expected River to show any sort of affection towards her, and judging by River's face, she hadn't meant to do it either. Missy was speechless, but she knew if she didn't speaking she might start crying, and that was something neither of them were fully prepared for. "And which am I?"

"The moon. You create the tides, of course." 

Missy seemed satisfied, bordering on smug as she took River's hands in hers. "The River's become my ocean then, hmm?"

River nodded, smiling softly as Missy leaned in to kiss her. River noticed Missy's usual ferocity was gone, replaced by a gentleness that River had never felt from her before. She let herself sink into the kiss and Missy's smooth hands cupping her cheeks, hoping desperately that this wasn't the last gentle kiss she'd share with Missy. The sheer amount of adoration that poured from Missy's every gesture was intoxicating, and River found herself giddy with it. She took her hand from Missy's waist and snapped her fingers, the Tardis doors swinging open as she did. Missy broke the kiss and stared up at River, admiring the way the soft purple light of the console room bounced off her curls. 

"How did you do that?" She asked, looking from River to the open doors.

"I just have a way with the Tardis, she loves me." River said smugly. 

"Absolute rubbish." Missy scoffed, playfully shoving River with her shoulder. 

River laughed, snaking her arm around Missy's waist, pulling her into her side. A calmness fell over the two of them as they gazed out at the stars. Light swirled before them, the bright stars creating deep blues and purples among the deep void. The couple were entranced by it, enveloped by the galaxies they had both often used as a blanket to comfort themselves. River turned to Missy and quietly asked. "When you said I was lucky the Doctor found me, you really meant that you were glad he brought us together, didn't you?" 

Missy was silent. She could feel River's eyes burning into her as she rested her head on her shoulder. Finally she admitted, "I suppose I did."

"I'm glad we found each other." River said softly, returning her gaze to the endless stars stretching before them. She was glowing with the realisation that whatever their differences may be, they would never be out of sync. 

Missy snuggled closer into her side and simply whispered, "Me too."


End file.
